creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
The Strangarian
The Strangarian are a powerful, psionically gifted humanoid species similar in physical appearance to the Terran race, and are believed to be their direct ancestors, which would thus explain why a handful of Terrans display enormous psionic potential that are found in most Strangarian psychics. The Strangarian are the ninth oldest race to exist in the Multiverse, and played a pivotal role in providing aid to the Technolords during the Age of Darkness and the Age of Chaos. Notable heroes of Strangarian descent include Lord Dronos, Crown-General Barrin Thade, Johannson Iskarde (now Lord Wyseriad of the Shadows) and the Prophet Aleksis. Some parties believe that the Brightest champion known as the Sojourner may be a Strangarian psychic himself. While being one of the foremost - if not the ''most powerful - psychic-based races no one truly knows what happened to the Strangarian after the end of the Age of Chaos. Possible theories include that they may have died out after the plague of the Universum Viralis spread across the Multiverse, or perhaps they may have found refuge in the Silence during that time, and are biding their time before making their return when the fate of the Multiverse hangs in the balance. History The Strangarian originate from the (''now-uninhabited) Oriphaean Universe, on the verdant world of Stravik in the Dalor System. Due to the Universe's relative proximity to the Untouchable Universe (believed to be the 'Universe of origin' of the Terran species), astrophysicists believe that there may be a direct correlation between the rise of Terrankind sometime after the Strangarian's disappearance. However, due to the lack of solid evidence to support the theory, it continues to remain a mystery. According to Technolord annals in the Oriphaean Tome (the few databanks that store some of the Strangarian's recorded history, as well as that of the other races that once inhabited the same Universe), the Strangarian succeeded in achieving technological superiority within a period of fifteen standard centuries, thus making them the fifteenth most advanced race in the Multiverse - beating other technologically advanced races such as the Mechanicus (twenty-two standard centuries), the Sigman Supremacy (nearly sixteen standard centuries) and even the Jorathi (nineteen standard centuries). The population of the Strangarian after the Second Convention was estimated to be at 450 quintillion, scattered across multiple Universes. (The exact number is now lost to time) Prior to their encounter with the Technolords in their Journey of Discovery, the Strangarian on Stravik began as simple tribal-based societies that lived in harmony with their neighbors. Each tribe's social organization was arranged in a theocratic hierarchy: at the top of the hierarchy would be the priest-kings (individuals gifted with psionic capability; then considered to be a 'divine right' of the caste) who held absolute power in the tribe, followed by the warrior class and finally the tribesmen themselves. However, all Strangarian tribes followed an unwritten code of conduct that they have practiced since the first tribes were founded. This code placed emphasis on the importance of equal rights among tribes; the need for individual freedom; and that no priest-king had more power than the other. This would mean that the Strangarian were probably the first race to practice what would later be known as 'democracy'. Within the tribes, the priest-kings and their advisors (viziers) were given the utmost respect, and no one dared disobey their commands. The Strangarian initially believed that these few were the emissaries of Heaven, given mighty powers to ensure the prosperous growth and continued survival of the tribe. Despite knowing the influence they had, there has been no record of any inter-tribal conflicts that may have occured before the Technolords' arrival. Archaeo-historians speculate that the Brightest may have had a hand in this matter in regards to the Brightest's 'Strangarian' champion, the Sojourner. Category:The Strangarian Category:Great Races Category:The Multiverse